Ms Rory Bory Alice
by mml94
Summary: Slowly, I put my books in my bag and turned to face you. You smiled. You looked cute when you smiled like that. Hell, you looked cute all the time. My first 8 Simple Rules Fic. Hope you read. Nothing too long. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own 8 Simple Rules.**

**Okay, wrote this as a kind of celebration of finishing my school year. Summer Vacation is officially here people!! If that isn't worth a post, what is? Just a one-shot, maybe a two-shot if I get reviews...winkwinknudgenudge.**

**Please read. Please review. Please be kind.**

You blushed when you walked over to me. I think you were really embarrassed. But I didn't care.

I felt myself start to blush and I flicked my hair out of my eyes. Slowly, I put my books in my bag and turned to face you. You smiled. You looked cute when you smiled like that. Hell, you looked cute all the time.

"Hey Alice" you said gently. Time seemed to slow to a snail's crawl. I could barely hear you over the sound of my heart thumping in my ears. I guess you must have been just as shy as I was. Funny really. You didn't seem like the shy type.

"Hi Rory. Something wrong?" I asked. I couldn't believe my luck. You were actually talking to me. You never talked to me. Not that we had much to talk about. I only talked to girls, and I usually talked to them about you. But I couldn't about you _to _you.

"No. I-uh I was wondering if-"

I watched you fidget. You pushed your hair back and gave me another little smile. You eyes just crinkled up a little bit at the edges.

"RORY BORY ALICE!"

We both heard it. It was that guy you talked to, Scott. He was with all your friends and they were all laughing at you. At us. You blushed again. Even your ears turned red.

You gave me the strangest look. A mix of lots of feelings. And then you turned. You turned your back on me and walked away, your shoulders drooping. Your neck was crimson and you didn't even say goodbye.

I opened my mouth to call to you. But no words came out. None. You just walked away. You didn't look back or anything. You just left me there, looking like a total idiot. I closed my locker, the bell went and time returned. People rushed away to class. My friends beckoned for me to hurry up. I don't think they'd even noticed you came over to me.

You disappeared in the middle of the gang of boys you hung around with. I want you to know you never left my mind that whole day.

And that night I lay in bed, wide awake at three in the morning. The silver moonbeams gave my room an eery kind of glow. I just lay there and thought of you. What were you going to say? '_Alice, I'm madly in love with you. Do you want to go to the dance with me?_'. I snorted quietly to myself.

Yeah right. No-one ever asked me out. I didn't think I was ugly. I didn't know why no guys ever liked me. But I could see it in my friend's eyes. The pitying looks. How they never talked about their dates in front of me. Kind of pathetic, I know.

But you. You were different.

So, the next day when I saw you in the hall, I thought maybe you were going to tell me what you wanted to say.

I walked into school and went straight to my locker, hoping you hadn't been looking for me already. I saw you. You were with your friends as usual. I caught your eye and smiled at you. You smiled back at me.

We were too far apart for me to hear, but I saw what one of your friends crooned to you. I could read his lips. 'Rory Bory Alice'. I wondered who'd thought that up. You ducked your head and blushed. I grinned and went back to sorting out the books I needed.

But when you were walking away you looked back. Just for the shortest of seconds. And you smiled. That's all it took. One smile and my heart was racing. We both blushed and the moment passed.

Rory Bory Alice. Yep, I kind of liked it. In fact, just call me Ms. Rory Bory Alice.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Worth the effort it takes to review? Come on, you know you want to! **

**A quick question:**

**Should I add another chapter from Rory's POV?**

**A) Yes, definately**

**B) No, this blew chunks**


End file.
